My Life as a Chipmunk: Chapter 1-The New Babysitter
by gcpr1996chipmunk
Summary: Wonder what's it like to be a chipmunk? Not easy. I started as a regular babysitter which turns into a giant adventure. Thanks to one spill of a potion.
1. Chapter 1: The New Babysitter

**Hi. This is GCPR 1996 Chipmunk. This is my first story. Please do not copy any of my work without permission! Also see my YouTube Channel. Enjoy!**

 _ **My Life as a Chipmunk**_

One day Dave is trying to find a replacement babysitter since Ms. Miller called out sick last minute.

"Oh man. When I can find a babysitter last minute. (sighs)" Said Dave

All of the sudden the door bell rang and it was me, GCPR.

"Hello, can I help you miss." Said Dave

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood looking for a job to do. My little brother Kyle is very sick and I'm helping my mother with the problem." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your brother Kyle. I'm looking for a babysitter to babysit my three boys, because I needed to do some errands." Said Dave.

"How about if I can do it?" I asked " So that way you can do your errands."

"Not bad at all. Thank you miss." Said Dave.

"Please call me GC." I said.

After Dave left to do his errands. All of the sudden someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" said Theodore

"I'm GC. Your father Dave is doing some errands so I'm here to babysit." I said.

" Oh, so your the replacement for Ms. Miller?" Said Simon

"Yes." I said

"I think Dave forgotten that we are grown adultish." Said Alvin.

"Alvin get real. We just only met her. Give her a chance." Said Simon.

" (laughs) I had to say it but adultish?" I said.

"Don't worry about my brother, he tends to be crazy sometimes." Said Simon

"Am not!" Yelled Alvin.

"Yes you are." Said Simon.

"But I'm not!" Yelled Alvin.

"Come on you two stop fighting. I'm going to make lunch while you three watch TV. " I said.

As I was making lunch for the boys. Alvin, Simon and Theodore watch there shows on TV.

30 minutes later I called the boys for lunch

"Boys! Time for Lunch!" I said.

"Oh boy! Lunch." Said Theodore.

"Finally, I'm Starving." Said Alvin.

"Coming! Said Simon.

After we finish eating lunch. Dave came back. He was so happy to see his boys again.

"How was the boys? Did they cause you trouble?" Asked Dave.

"Not at all. Sweet cute boys indeed. (giggles)" I said.

All of the sudden there was a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Asked Dave.

"My watch. It's time for me to go home now. " I said.

"No please stay." Said the Chipmunks.

"How about this after I make me and my family lunch, I'll come back within a hour or so. How about that?" I asked.

"I think that swell." Said Dave.

"Yay!" Said the Chipmunks.

 _ **So I went home to make lunch for me and my family and went back to the chipmunks' house Until...**_


	2. Chapter 2:The Sleepover

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMy Life as a Chipmunk: Chapter 2: The Sleepover/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I can back to the chipmunks house. I knock on the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who is it?" said Dave./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's GC. Open up." I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After I came into the house. Alvin said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your back hooray." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Listen, I was wondering if you can sleepover tonight?" Asked Dave./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Um.. Sure. Why?" I asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No reason. I was wondering." Said Dave./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh ok. " I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"So I stayed over the chipmunks' house for the sleepover. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" So any homework?" I asked to the chipmunks./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I don't have any homework tonight. I'm finished it early." Said Theodore./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I don't either." Said Alvin./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" GC. Can you help me?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I turned and Simon needed my help. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I can't figure out this problem. I don't know what am I doing wrong." Said Simon with a frown./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked at it carefully. Then I laughed and whisper it to Simon. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, no wondered I kept getting stuck. Thanks GC." Said Simon proudly as he went straight to work./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No Problem." I said happily. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Later that night, it was almost time for bed and I saw Theodore in the living room with his head down. I walked over and said,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Theo, what's wrong?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He didn't respond so I tried again. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Theo, what's wrong?" I asked /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I... I don't... (sighs) I don't want to talk about it". Said Theo sadly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I know he needed to be cheered up somehow so I called his brothers. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Simon! Alvin! Can you come here for a second". I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"They came rushing down the stairs. Simon said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What's up?/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah. We're just about to go to sleep. Dave said." Alvin said with a yawn. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I slowly walked towards them and said in a soft voice,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm sorry to wake you but, Theodore is sad. I don't know what's wrong." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Don't worry. We'll talk with him. Why don't you go to bed you look tired." Said Simon./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ok. " I said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was walking up the stairs when I askedbr /br /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Um.. (giggles) Where is the bathroom?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Right though there." Said Simon softly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Thanks". I said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The two chipmunks ran to Theodore's side and Simon asked/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Theo, what's wrong?/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah, You haven't been yourself lately." Said Alvin in a worry voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I told you what I told GC. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Said Theodore in a booming voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;"This made Simon and Alvin more worried. They don't know what's the matter with Theodore. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" C-c-come on, Theodore. W-w-what's wrong?" Said Simon and Alvin as their bodies started to shake. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"All of the sudden Theodore started to cry. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Simon and Alvin stop shaking. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"A few moments later Theodore said,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what came over me." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" It's ok, Theodore but, you have to tell us what's wrong. We can't help you until you tell us. " Said Simon wrapping one of his arms around his little brother./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ok. I'm sad because I had a nightmare thinking you guys left me all alone. Also, in my nightmare, Dave isn't around which made me even more sad. " Said Theodore sadly as he has his head down. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Theodore, I don't know how or why you got this crazy idea but, we love you Theodore. " said Simon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yes, and we never leave your side. " Said Alvin . /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Not even for a second?" Asked Theodore./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes not even for a moment" Said Simon with a chuckle. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on, where's the happy Theodore Simon?" Asked Alvin./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Oh, I don't know Alvin. Gee, I wondered where he is? " Asked Simon as he started to tickle Theodore's side./p  
p style="text-align: left;"This made Theodore laugh and he tried to push Simon's hand away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes, Simon, I wondered where he is?" Asked Alvin as he started to tickle Theodore's feet. Simon went back at it tickling Theodore's side./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" H-h-hey! Q-quit it! I-i-i'm ticklish!" Said Theodore between his /br /p  
p style="text-align: left;""We know" they both said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Simon and Alvin stop tickling Theodore when Dave came in and said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Time for bed. "/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo they all went to bed. The next morning.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3:Tickle Torture Pt 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"My Life as a Chipmunk/span/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"So the next morning Dave made the Chipmunks some breakfast and Dave decided to called the Chipettes to come over. Meanwhile I was sleeping, dreaming away. When the Chipettes came the chipmunks were happy to see them. They talk for a while until Theodore said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Hey guys! Let's introduce to our friend GC." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Chipettes laughed and Brittney said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Who the hell is GC?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come and see." Said Theodore excitedly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They were about to go up the stairs when Dave said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Be careful guys. She might not be awake." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Don't worry Dave, we'll be careful." Said Simon surely./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Chipmunks and Chipettes quietly opened the door. Sure enough they saw me sleeping in bed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Chipmunks and Chipettes went to my bed and try to wake me up./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Wake up GC! Wake Up!" they shouted./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I didn't respond and continued to sleep./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Man, how the hell we supposed to wake her up!" Said Alvin in anger. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Suddenly Alvin as a mischievous smile across his face. Simon saw it and said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Alvin, what are you doing?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Oh, nothing Simon. By the way you may want to get off of her." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"All of the sudden Alvin started to tickle my stomach. Simon looked over Alvin as I started to come out of my sleeping state. Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes moved out of the way as I started to move. Suddenly I burst out laughing so hard. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" (laughing) A-a-Alvin! Stop! (laughs) T-t-hat tickles! (laughing)" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I couldn't control my laughter. Within a few minutes Alvin stop tickling me. I put on my glasses and said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alvin, why did you do that?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Because it was the only way for you to wake up. I did that to Simon all the time." Said Alvin/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alvin, let's not go there." Said Simon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Why not? It's the truth."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Still you do it all the time. You know I don't rightly feel comfortable with it."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Oh really Simon?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Wait... Alvin are you telling me your brother Simon is ticklish?" I asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yes, that what i said!" Yelled Alvin. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Simon, come here." I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Why?" Simon /br /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Simon..." I /br /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He came over and said /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Now what?"said Simon/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" This " I said as I tickled his stomach with my finger. This made him burst out laughing. Then I decided to tickle his feet. He laugh harder to the point he decided to rolled over so I can't tickle him anymore. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"As Simon was about to get up, Alvin jumped onto Simon and started tickling his foot. He laugh as he felled backwards with his head against my thigh. Then, Theodore tickle Simon other foot. Making him laughed harder. The chipettes looked at each other and then tickle Simon all over his upper body. This made him scream with delight./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" (laughing) S-s-stop! (laughing) I-i-i hate b-b-b-being t-t-tickled! (laughing)" Said Simon between his laughs. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dave heard someone laughing all the way though the kitchen so he went to investigate. When he got to my room, he peep though the door and saw the two chipmunks and the Chipettes tickling Simon. Dave gently opened the door and walk quietly so me and the others wouldn't hear. Suddenly the two chipmunks and chipettes saw Dave coming and stop tickling Simon. Dave said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shh. Don't make a sound." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I still was laughing because Simon's laughter was cute. All of the sudden someone started to tickle all over my upper body. This made me laughed and I turned as I fell backwards. As the Chipmunks and Chipettes saw me going down to the bed they moved out of the way./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" (laughing) D-d-d-Dave! S-s-stop! (laughing) I-i-i'm e-e-extremely t-t-t-ticklish!" I said between my laughs./p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"/spanemstrongThen Dave decided to tickle.../strong/em /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4: Tickle Torture Pt 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMy Life as a Chipmunk/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was laughing hysterically until Dave started to tickle my feet. Then, I was really laughing hard. I moved my body so much do to the tickling that Simon saw my arm swinging and ducked his head./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Hey watch it!" Simon yelled. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dave stop ticking me so I can catch my breath. Then, I say/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry Simon. I was laughing too much. I couldn't control it." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" It's ok. Just be more careful. " Said Simon surely/p  
p style="text-align: left;""OK." I said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dave got off the bed and said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I'm going to make breakfast. " /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Can it be toaster waffles?" Asked Alvin. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" How about we let GC decided what to have. " said Dave/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Why?" Alvin whined/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Because she is our guest." said Dave./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Hmm. You know what? I never tried toaster waffles before. Yeah, let's have that. " I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Your sure? I mean because Alvin said it doesn't-" I cut Dave off./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yes, I'm sure." I said proudly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""OK." Said Dave. "I'm making breakfast now while you GC are in charge on keeping and eye on them. I call you when its ready"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As Dave close the door and went downstairs to make breakfast. Alvin turned to Simon and yelled/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" How come he let a girl in charge of us!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Because Alvin, Dave said so." Said Simon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yeah, it won't be so bad right? Said Eleanor./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yep, so true sis." said Brittney and Jeanette./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I agree as well." said Theodore./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yeah, well I think its a bad idea." Said Alvin grumpy. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What's the matter Alvin? Did you slept on the wrong side the bed this morning?" I asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, cause I always sleep on the right." Said Alvin./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Alvin get real." Said Simon as he rolled his eyes. I laughed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What's so funny?" Said Alvin as he crossed his arms./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" N-nothing. You were just b-b-being yourself." I said nervously./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Oh really?" Asked Alvin./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Well, yeah." I giggled. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Heh, I give you something to laugh at." Said Alvin./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He went closer to me and started to tickle my stomach. I started to laugh./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" A-a-Alvin! S-s-stop! T-t-that t-t-t-tickles!" I said between my laughs. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone else started to giggle and chuckle as Alvin continue to tickle me. Within 10 mins of non-stop tickling, Theodore asked/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Needed some help? " /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure" Said Alvin. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Theodore climb onto one of my legs and scurry up and down my legs very lightly making me laugh even , Jeanette climb onto my stomach and Alvin tickle one side while Jeanette tickles the other. 20 mins have passed and it's had gone from 10 tiny fingers to 30 tiny fingers. After 30 mins Simon and Brittney decided to join the fun. Brittney went up passed Alvin and Jeanette and she decided to tickle my neck. Simon decided to go to my feet and instead of using his hands to tickle me he used his tail. After 45 mins, as everyone was tickling me that is when I just about had it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" O-o-ok! Y-y-you win! (laughing) I-i-i-I cant t-t-take it a-a-a-any-m-m-more! " I scream between my laughs. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The chipmunks and Chipettes stop ticking me. I was completely worn out. All of us just lay there on the bed daydreaming until their was a knock on the door. Dave came in and said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Toaster waffles are ready. Come and get it." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone went downstairs and so did I. Dave looked at me in a stun way. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What?" I said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" They tickled you didn't they?" Dave asked. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yeah, so? " I asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Nothing. I-i-I just.. I saw them tickling you though the door as I was cooking. Looked like you had a great time." Dave said /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Dave, there is something you should know. I never told anyone this before" I said nervously /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What?" Asked Dave. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWhat is GC Hiding stay tuned.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5:GC's Dark Secret

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMy Life as a Chipmunk: /strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dave waited a few minutes and then he snaps his fingers three times. I came out of my zone and Dave Said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What is you wanted to say GC?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I thought for a moment and said /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Um, I w-wanted t-to say that your fly is open."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dave looked in the long mirror in his bedroom and felt a little embarrassed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What did she mean by what she said?" Said Theodore quietly to Simon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Simon whispered it to his ear and he giggled. Theodore whispered it to Alvin, who whisper to Brittney, who whisper to Jeanette, and whisper to Eleanor. When Dave came back everyone including myself was giggling. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""OK, guys enough laughing. It's time for school." Said Dave. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"After breakfast and Dave drove the Chipmunks and Chipettes to school, I decided to take a nice shower. After the shower I took a good look at myself and frown. From the top of my back all the way down was a very thin streak of fur. I also had a tail not as big but big enough. I have one human ear and one chipmunk ear. I softly said to myself/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I can't let anyone know that I'm part Chipmunk. " /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I gotten dressed and call my mom and brother. They told me they were fine and also told me I can go home whenever I wanted. Really they don't care if I stay there as long as I'm safe. After many hours it was time for Dave to pick up his kids from school. Dave turned to me and Asked /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Would you like to come along?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I shook my head./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Suite yourself."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After Dave drop his kids home they came into the house. Dave said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" GC, we're back!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I didn't respond./p  
p style="text-align: left;""GC? where are you?" Said Dave. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Here." I said coming down the stairs. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dave knew something wrong because he never seen anybody act this way. Dave came closer to me and asked/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What's wrong? "/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked over at the chipmunks and chipettes and said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Dave, would you mind if I talk with your kids alone?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Oh, ok sure." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dave left and I said to his kids/p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Chipmunks and Chipettes come with me. I needed to tell you something."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"We went to the bedroom and I shut the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" What do want to talk about GC?" Asked Jeanette nervously./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" This." I said as I took the hoodie off to reveled myself. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The chipmunks and chipettes were stun as they looked at me with horror./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Oh my Gosh!" Yelled Jeanette./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Holy Nuts!" Said Alvin./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Who did this to you?" Said Simon worriedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Yeah who did it GC?" Said Brittney. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" It's a long story." Said GC./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Well, we do have plenty time before dinner." Said Theodore./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" I agree. I can't wait to hear this." Said Simon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongHow did GC became part Chipmunk? Who's behind this? Stay tuned./strong/em/p 


	6. Chapter 6:The Flashback

_**My Life as a Chipmunk**_

The Chipmunks and Chipettes gather around me to hear the story. I started the story

"Once long ago, my parents were happily married and in two years' time I was born. We had so much fun together until that one dark day something happens that changed our lives forever. We came home from dinner and someone broke into our house. My dad told me to stay put as he went to investigate. Within minutes my father screamed with all his might and my mother went out to find out."

"That was scary GC." Said the poor Theodore as he shakes in fear.

"Theo, can't it wait? I want to hear how's it ends!" Yelled Alvin. I continued

"Soon, they both scream. I ran into the house. There was tall man he knocked my parents unconscious with a lamp. As he left I chase after him. I ran, and ran, and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stop to take a breather when that guy I was chasing spilled something on me. I ran to the house crying. I don't know what to do. Within 10 mins my parents woken up and they scream. I looked in the mirror in horror. I had a chipmunk ear, and a tail. I cried even more. The next day I went to the doctor office. He said that due to my story, that guy; whoever he was; pour a potion called "Munk Potion". He said that I'm part Chipmunk part Human. He told me that he doesn't know how to reverse it. Plus worry that it might spread. So, soon after that instant within three years, Kyle, my brother, was born. For many years we were growing separated, until my father died due to a strange condition. Since the pass of our father, Kyle was living with me and my mother."

"Wow! I have a question. How's Kyle reaction to this?" Asked Simon. I responded

"Within a few months after our father pass, since I was 16 and he was 13 at the time, my mother decided to take in my brother. He was scared at first, but then he gotten used to it as life goes on. By the time Kyle turned 15, he gotten sick and we found out that he had cancer. He is still fighting it to this day still, my mother and I love him with all our hearts."

"What kind of cancer?" Asked Jeanette.

"I'm not sure but, I think it was lung cancer." I said

"Oh, GC. I didn't know." Said Alvin.

The chipmunks and Chipettes were so stun by the story that they tried their hardest not to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even know." Said Brittney and Eleanor.

"I have another question. Do you know that guy's name?" Asked Simon.

I shake my head no. Then I said

"No, I don't Simon. All I know was that he put my parents unconscious and I was half chipmunk."

Just then the door opened and Dave said

"It's time for supper."

The chipmunks and Chipettes cheered. As they were going down the stairs, I said to Simon

"Simon, please don't tell Dave about it. I fear that if he does know my secret I might be out of the job. Please don't tell anyone?"

"You have my word GC. I promise you." Said Simon surely.


	7. Chapter 7:Hit By a Long Shot

_**My Life as a Chipmunk**_

After dinner the chipmunks and Chipettes played games until it's time for bed. Life goes on as normal for weeks until one day Dave had to go on a five day trip for business. He left me in charge to keep an eye on them. For the past two days Simon helps me find a doctor that might reverse the spell but no luck.

"Sorry GC, I can't find a doctor that can fix you." Said Simon.

"No, we had to keep trying." I said "We just had to."

"GC, listen to me, I tried everything. There's just no way or how to find a doctor that can reverse this potion spell. Believe me, I'd tried everything. I'm sorry."

I stared at Simon for a moment before walking away. I know he is trying to help me to return back to normal. I was so upset that I sat down on a chair and cried. I felt hopeless. I don't know what to do. The chipmunks and Chipettes took a good look at me before they went to the bedroom.

"It's hopeless. Again I tried everything to help her." Said Simon with a sigh.

"I know you did Simon." Said Jeanette.

"I feel bad for her." Said Theodore sadly.

"Me too." Said Eleanor

"Us too." Said Alvin and Brittney.

They looked at each other for a moment before someone broke the silence.

"Let's make it up to her somehow." Said Jeanette.

"But, how?" Asked Alvin.

Simon thought for a moment. Then he laughed.

"Simon, what's so funny?" Asked Theodore.

"I'll answer it. It's either he thought of something funny or he had an idea." Said Alvin

"I actually have an idea." Said Simon. "Follow me."

The two chipmunks and Chipettes follow Simon downstairs to where I was. Simon looks and said

"Come on."

They quietly go towards me. I was still crying. Simon turned and said

"Before I told her my plan, we need to calm her down."

"I got it!" Said Alvin

Alvin got closer to me.

" _ **Where is the moment you needed the most."**_ Alvin sang

" _ **You picked up and leave and the magic is lost."**_ Theodore Sang

" _ **You tell me your blue skies fade to grey."**_ Simon Sang

" _ **You tell me your passion gone away."**_ The Chipettes sang

" _ **And you don't feel like carrying on."**_ They all sang.

I stop crying and lifted my head. I smile and said

"I know that song."

"Do you sing?" Asked Jeanette.

I nodded and sang the whole chorus

" _ **Cause you had a bad day, taking everyone down, you sang a sad song just to turn it around. You said you don't know, you tell me you don't lie, you work at the smile and go for a ride. You had a bad day, you see what you like and how does it feels for one more time. You had a bad day, you had a bad day."**_

After I finished the chorus the chipmunks and Chipettes clapped for me. I smiled and giggle.

"Wow! What a nice voice you had. Did you practice? Said Brittney.

"As often as I could." I said with another giggle.

"When Dave comes back from the trip maybe he can help you." Said Theodore with a smile.

"Ok. Thanks Teddy."

"Not to be rude but, only my brothers, Chipettes and Dave can call me that."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"So, GC, I have an idea on how to return you back to normal." Said Simon.

I scooted closer to Simon. He said

"I can make a portion that would turn you back."

"Ok, that great Simon! Thank you!" I said giving Simon a hug.

After a few minutes Simon said

"Uh, GC, you let go now."

"Oh sorry." I said

"Jeanette, would you help me?" Asked Simon.

Jeanette went over to Simon and softly kisses him on the cheek. This made Simon feel flustered. She step back and Simon said

"I-I-is that a y-y-yes."

Jeanette giggled and said

"What do you think?"

"Awe!" They all said.

" _ **Simon and Jeanette sitting in a tree."**_ I sang

" _ **K-I-s-s-I-n-g."**_ The others sang.

"S-s-s-top t-t-t-that!" yelled Simon nervously

"Y-y-yeah. Please s-s-s-stop!" Yelled Jeanette nervously.

Jeanette and Simon left to start to make the portion. While me and the rest of us just giggled.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Begining

_**My Life as a Chipmunk**_

While Simon and Jeanette get the portion ready, the others and I watch some TV. After a couple of long hours I check on them to see how they are doing. I ran into the basement and said

"Hello? Simon and Jeanette? It's GC. What's taking so long?"

"Give us 10 more minutes we're almost done." Responded Simon.

I went back to the TV and within 5 minutes I heard Simon yelled

"It's ready! Come on down GC!"

The others and I went downstairs to the basement. Simon gave me a small bottle.

"You have to drink it." Simon said. "It's safe."

I looked at the chipmunks and Chipettes and slowly I drank the portion. After I drank the portion Jeanette said

"It's going to take an hour to affect you."

"By two or three hours you would be back to your normal self." Said Simon proudly.

"Thank you guys. You are the best. I'm glad to have friends like you." I said.

"Awe!" All of them said. "We love you too."

Within an hour like Simon said, my chipmunk ear slowly goes back to normal, my big think hair line from top to bottom is gone, and so is my tail. The next day, I looked in the mirror in awe. Simon and Jeanette did it. They made me normal. No more of the effects of Chipmunk. I went over to Simon and Jeanette and gave them a big hug.

"What's that for?" Said Jeanette.

"Thanks to you and Simon, I'm not a part chipmunk anymore." I said proudly. "I love you all."

"We love you too GC." They all said.

The door opened and Dave came back. The Chipmunks and Chipettes faces lit up.

"Dave! Dave! We miss you!" They all Said.

"Hi Dave." I said.

Dave looks at me and said

"Hey you're not wearing your hoodie anymore? Why?"

"I felt like it." I said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my kids for me."

"It's has been an honor."

"Now, I must leave. Kyle and my mother are waiting for me."

"Would you come back?" Asked Theodore.

I gave him a hug and nodded.

"Of course." I said. "Whenever Dave needed me."

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Said Simon

"Me too as well." Said Jeanette

"I love hanging out with you." Said Eleanor

"I would miss you too." Said Alvin

"We love you GC." They all said.

"I would most definitely miss that singing voice of yours." Said Brittney

"Oh, you sing?" Asked Dave.

I nodded yes.

"Can you sing for us?"

"Please GC, Please!" they said.

I laughed and sang

" _ **You and I must say goodbye, don't leave a tear and taken for granted. Just called my name and I'll be there. I'll be there to comfort you, with the rain and the sunshine I'm so glad that I found you. I'll be there where the earth gets cold. This is true, and I'll be holding on."**_

" _ **I'll help you find someone new."**_ Sang Britt.

" _ **Give a tissue when you're feeling blue."**_ The chipmunks sang

" _ **Whenever you need me,"**_ Sang Jeanette and Eleanor.

" _ **I'll be there."**_ We all sang.

We giggled and laugh. While I was going into my car.

"Goodbye GC. We would never forget you. Come back soon." Said Dave

They all waved good bye as I backed out of their driveway. I sang loudly as I'm going home.

" _ **Whenever, you need me,"**_

" _ **I'll be there."**_ Sang the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

The End!


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

_**My Life as a Chipmunk**_

"So that's my story. Even though it didn't happen in real life it sure does felt like it. Alvin always gets into trouble as always, Theodore and Eleanor goes back to baking, Jeanette and Simon continued helping each other out with science projects, Dave continues to make songs. As for me, (giggles) I continued to be there loving babysitter. Sur e I won't take 's job as a babysitter completely, just the only times Dave needed someone. That's my life. Absolutely-"

"GC, I need help again! Alvin is running wild!"

"Coming Simon! (Giggles) See what I mean? I remember a time where the chipmunk goes on a remarkable tour until something happens that changes our lives forever. But, that's another story."

"GC! Help us!" Said Simon.

"Coming!"


End file.
